


You'll Never Be Alone (I Love You, You Know)

by ArunaAngelina



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Castiel Needs a Hug, Dean is a Sweetheart, Depression, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Erik, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Erik, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Dean Winchester, everyone is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArunaAngelina/pseuds/ArunaAngelina
Summary: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, established boyfriends, are dealing with the rumors and scandals circling around their relationship, with Erik current reputation as being the 'local playboy'.When Castiel Novak, the adopted brother of Charles, begins to be bullied, and his best friend Dean Winchester starts to get even more worried, they are given the final push into admitting their feelings for one another.But how long can these relationships last before they begin to tip over?





	1. Awakenings. (Literally).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm Aruna and this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting here on AO3. I'm very excited to share this work with you guys! I'm hoping to update this every week. Enjoy!

When Castiel’s alarm went off in the morning, he didn’t want to do anything but go back to sleep. He had his senior year math midterm in a few hours and was almost sure he would fail it, even though his brother, Charles, had helped him study the night before.

“You’ll do fine,” Charles had told him in his thick, British accent. “Just as long as you don’t start staring at Dean mercilessly in the middle of it.” Castiel blushed furiously, punching his older brother in the arm. Dean was Castiel’s best friend since first grade, at the two were practically inseparable. Recently, though, Castiel had began to think of Dean in…other ways.

“I do not have a crush on Dean,” Castiel said calmly, hoping that he could get Charles off of his case.

“I never said you did,” Charles responded and winked, while Castiel, his adopted brother, facepalmed and groaned. Charles Xavier was really a troublemaker, stirring up anything and provoking anyone, almost the opposite of his boyfriend, Erik, who was calm, collected, and quite serious. Thinking about Erik made Charles daydream about...certain things that were not appropriate in his current situation. Charles wished at the same time that Castiel could get along with Erik, as they'd have been dating for a few months, but Castiel viewed him as sort of a playboy, given his current reputation.

Charles sighed, looked at the clock and exclaimed, “Get up Cassie! We’re going to be late to school!”

“Don’t call me that,” Castiel chided, finally removing himself from his bed.

\-------------

In the Winchester household, John Winchester was sleeping off his previous night’s hangover, leaving his two sons, Dean and Sam, to get each other up and hurry to school. It had always been like this, for as long as either boy can remember. Except, Dean still has memories of the smell of apple pie baking in the kitchen, long blonde hair, all things his mother, Mary Winchester. She had died when the Winchester house burned to the ground in a freak accident.

And so the two boys, barely holding onto each other’s sanity, got up for school.

Dean mostly looked forward to seeing his best friend in the world, best friends since he had moved here to New York at the age of five from the open spaces of Kansas. Castiel. Well...more like Cas to him. But Castiel to everyone else. You see, Cas just gets Dean. Whenever he can't say the words to express his emotions, Cas just knows, understanding gleaming in his bright blue eyes.

Dean may also have a slight crush on this best friend of his.

Wait, wait, wait. Before you say, “Oh my god I thought the jock and all around handsome boy Dean was straight because of all the girlfriends he has had” stop right there. Dean had never really been with a girl...or anyone really to be honest. Sure, sure, he'd dated around and acted all macho, but mostly to hide his feelings.

Because Castiel could never reciprocate them, right?

 _Oh well_ , Dean thought. _Time to get Sammy to school._

\----------

Samuel Winchester is honestly so done with the world. His brother, mostly.

CAN DEAN NOT SEE THAT CASTIEL IS HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HIM?! The guy would probably pull Dean out of hell single handed if he had to. Not that Dean would deserve it.

But in all seriousness, Dean needed to ask Castiel out, or...vice versa. The second being highly unlikely. Not that Cas is a bad guy or anything, I mean, it’s awesome to have another guy around the house to actually talk about 'nerd stuff' (as Dean would call it).

But Cas, he's shy and rational, not the one to be expected to confess his feelings first. Suddenly, Sam smiled and thought to himself, _I think I should have a talk with Castiel._

_\----------_

_Erik Lehnsherr._

He sat in in bed, meditating peacefully, trying to get over what happened last night. And the night before that.

And a few nights ago.

He rubbed his wrists and ran a hand through his hair as he broke his relieve of peace, a tear falling down his cheek. From disappointment, yes. Disgust? Yes.

Sadness? Most definitely. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

He felt disgusting...like he was disgracing Charles in a way.

Oh, Charles.

One never knew how much one human being could love another. Erik would most literally do anything for the younger boy. He loved him so much. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

Wiping it away, he jumped up after hearing pounding on his bedroom door, telling him to get to school.


	2. And So The Story Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha whoops

“Dean, do you mind if I steal Castiel for lunch?” Sam briskly walked next to his older brother as the crowd pushed them toward the lunch hall. If these two idiots aren’t going to do anything, I might as well help them out, Sam thought to himself. 

“Um, sure,” Dean responded, not sure why he was feeling his stomach churn a bit in jealousy about Sam having lunch with Cas. Alone. Though, Dean knew perfectly well why, in a way. And so the siblings proceeded to march through the lunch hall, taking their respective seats, Sam pulling Castiel a few tables away from where Dean sat with Charles Xavier.

“Hopeless romantic, I have to tell you Dean, that wasn’t one of the words I’d use to describe you before I noticed the puppy eyes you constantly make at my little brother,” Charles joked, leaning back in his chair and smiling. Dean scowled and opened his mouth to respond, but the lunch doors suddenly banged open, causing a few tables to look over. Erik Lehnsherr walked in, avoided the stares that were placed all over him, and strutted over to where Charles had his arms open, ready to give his boyfriend a welcoming hug. “Where have you been? You’ve practically missed half the day, my love.” Erik muttered his response so Dean couldn’t hear it, but by the way Charles’ eyes widened told Dean that he probably shouldn’t ask. Charles suddenly smashed his lips against Erik’s to give him a firm kiss, which made Dean groan in indignation. “I’m trying to eat here, and you two are disgusting. I’m gonna go see what those two nerds are talking about,” Dean said, jutting his thumb behind him toward where Cas and Sam were seated. Once he walked over to them, he was greeted by the sight of Sam smirking and Castiel blushing furiously. “What’re you guys even talking about?” Dean asked, surprised that Cas’ face could get that red. “Nothing,” Castiel squeaked, before he got up from the table and beelined for the exit.

Dean quickly got up to follow his friend. “Hey Cas, wait up dude!”   
Sam smiled to himself and continued eating his lunch peacefully without any lovestruck dorks sitting with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is quite bland! I needed a base chapter, but the story will take off from here :)


End file.
